


Take Mine.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [73]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Ipod Collection, M/M, Music, One Hundred Ways, Sam & Dave, When Something Is Wrong With My Baby, iPod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Take mine."





	Take Mine.

**73\. “Take mine.”**

* * *

Baby flinched as another gunshot filled the air from Doc's office as he handled another person who almost ruined all his planning. Usually Baby wouldn't be haring any of this but Bats took his ipod earlier and destroyed the backup one he had stashed into his pocket.

Shot.

Flinch.

Touch.

Buddy glanced up his curled up position to find Buddy standing in front of him with concerned eyes. He was holding a red ipod out to him with the headphones filled of music already.

"Take mine. I don't need them." Buddy said placing the red ipod into Baby's hands. Darling appeared next to Baby taking the headphones and gently shoving them into his ears.

Baby felt his body relax as Buddy took the opposite seat next to him as the soft singing of Sam & Dave song _'When Something Is Wrong With My Baby'_ filled his ears.


End file.
